Turbine systems are continuously being modified to increase efficiency and decrease cost. One method for increasing the efficiency of a turbine system includes increasing the operating temperature of the turbine system. To increase the temperature, the turbine system must be constructed of materials which can withstand such temperatures during continued use.
In addition to modifying component materials and coatings, one common method of increasing temperature capability of a turbine component includes the use of complex cooling channels. The complex cooling channels are often formed in metals and alloys used in high temperature regions of gas turbines. One current method of forming the complex cooling channels includes costly drilling, such as with a laser or waterjet. Another method of forming the cooling channels includes costly electrical discharge machining.
However, the complex cooling channels can be difficult to form using drilling or electrical discharge machining resulting in increased scrap, which aids in driving up costs. In particular, it is difficult to form shaped holes with the current methods. Furthermore, it is increasingly difficult to form small shaped holes with either drilling or electrical discharge machining.
An article and method with improvements in the process and/or the properties of the components formed would be desirable in the art.